There's no more you and i
by RaexBB4eva
Summary: Beast Boy tells of his sorrow for falling in love with a girl who in return just does not feel the same about him and ends up dating another guy, Beast Boy decides he just can't be without her and throws his career away and disappears into the city walls


(This is the draft copy a better-written form will be out soon im just setting out a demo for all the readers who read this)

I thought i was happy, you know not having her.

But i guess i just had to have her, but you probably don't even know what im talking about or who, well sit down grab your self a beverage and a snack and relax and let me tell you.

Hello my name is Garfield i rather peculiar name i guess and no i don't mean the tabby orange and black stripped cat, that's a different story, no no i am hum...an?

Well i consider my self human but after what i've been through sometimes i wonder if i am or if im just half animal and half human but i guess it's a doozy of a question, your probably wondering what i'm babbling about well when i was merely a child i was attacked by a monkey who was infected with well god knows what perhaps rabies, and another deadly disease which began to consume my life, well my parent's being scientist raced around the clock to cook up a cure to save there now dying baby boy.

Eventually they came up with a cure... or so they thought... they injected me with a serum of green liquid which not only worked, heck we were all happy (but hey all great serums contain side effects sometimes) but after that day my parents noticed my skin turning...GREEEN? that's right green... No for those who constantly send me emails asking me if im the hulk... NO IM NOT!

But not only did i receive green skin i received an amazing power, or ability as some of you would prefer, i had the ability to turn into any animal i wanted! (WOW!) Ya that's what i thought, and not only could i turn into any animals i could even turn into extinct ones too, oh and after flying into outer space with my team mates i discovered i could turn into an alien type animal.

Speaking of Team mates i have 3 of them and one of them is the reason my world just seems to have a meaning, let me name them off before i get any further.

First off is Robin always wearing a red and black suit equipped with a large metal stick(unknown name) and flash bombs,bat rings, and etc.

How he got his hands on some of that equipment is pretty confusing but i guess it helps to have batman as a partner ey :)

Oh did i forget to mention Robin was Batman's ex-partner...

Next is Cyborg which just so happens to be my best friend who is a cyborg, neat right.

Third would be StarFire which is an alien girl with a great personality.

And last but not least is... well Raven, she has the power of telekinesis and other dark powers, she's mostly the reason im in this mess you know.

Ok so now you know about me and my team mates lets continue with the story shall we?

Good so all of my team-mates and me lived in a giant tower called Titan tower which we used as a headquarter were we both worked out and lived(snazzy place if i can say so my self) and no you can't come over...

We were the Teen Titan's ... Oh you never heard of them ok well in short we fought bad guys and man were we good at it, we'd kick butt from Dawn to Dusk every single day and it was the way to live.

But even hero's have feelings you see as i have lived 2 years with the Titan's i have begun to have feelings towards a certain member... That's right Raven.

She was great even tho she was a never open person she usually just hid all of her emoticons from me and hardly talked to me except to put me down and i do believe a few times to compliment me... i think it was a compliment(is it a compliment is she slaps you at the end?)

I liked her i thought she was a girl i would be happy with, just every thing about her... every detail was perfect not in a million years would i change even just one detailed..

Her hair was black shoulder length, her skin pale, he smile (when she actually lets her emoticons show) and...her laugh which had to power to make me melt(not litterly you weirdos!)

I did my best to try and ask her out many times but in the end she just kinda left my life and i just decided to let her be you know what else can i do?

But let me tell you about how all this happened.

*flash back*

T-car is steadily slowing down for a red light, and 4 titan's are in the car, Beast Boy(aka garfield) was in dog form with his head out the window along side with hes (shudders) slimy tongue, Cyborg was as usually petting and admiring his hand made T-car, Robin and Star fire were in the back cuddled up close and personal, and well Raven she just sat in the back looking out the window towards a book store.

Beast Boy turned to Raven and transformed back into human form,


End file.
